theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.RedFox
In the Amazing World Of Gumball, a new teacher came into Gumball's classroom named Mr.RedFox. Mr.RedFox is Russian-Korean mix fox a 38 year old man who always has a serious face but angelic-attitude and named after his clan lost over the Werewolf's , leaving him the last survivor in the RedFox clan at the age of 5 and ran away from his home, through out his journey RedFox became adopted at the age of 12 by a Honey badger that was named Mrs.Valentina (The adoptive mother) and his (Adoptive) dad a White tiger Mr.Axel. At the age of 18, RedFox went to army and trained hard before war, before he came home,his adoptive parents was anonymously teleported, RedFox didn't really know his parents were until 3 hours of waiting he decided to find his parents but was too late in 5 minutes. In the age of 38 he attracted many people by his looks, personality and became wealthy by modeling, he decided to take a break of modeling and decide to become a teacher in 1 year (Mrs,Simian was sent to another classroom), and that's how Mr.RedFox met Gumball and Darwin, Mr.RedFox was very smart so he already knows Gumball and Darwin personality,IQ by how they act. This character was first seen in the Amazing World Of Gumball "New Challenger". Personality Mr.RedFox personality is angelic-attitude, he got it from school and by the help of teachers and also to deal with his hard memories, so he is very kind and really care's about people a lot, he just wants the world be in peace unless if you make him mad, he will sometimes be sulky or over the IQ of 100 by roasting people (with true facts about them) who make's him mad, but if you make him very mad, RedFox will make a rampage and destroy everything by touch and even carry heavy objects turning him into a devil and able to make people think he is a Kitsune. When RedFox is sad he is very quiet and turns into a stone, sometimes he will calmly cry in front of everyone and really doesn't care if people judge him, RedFox is very emotional when it comes to depressing-hard-times but is able to turn the tables and continue what he is doing, acting like nothing happened. Abilities When it comes to serious situations or when he is mad, he is very strong due to the lack of war in the army, RedFox is very protective,wise,can be very patience,strong,flexible and is willing to do anything for students, he cares about his students and the world.Sometimes RedFox can be too strong since he has a Metal-Illness, an Illness that make's him strong and cant really control making him feel hopeless. RedFox is very hard-working person and tries his best to make everyone happy.One time in the episode of "Kind-Heart" where Gumball and Darwin went to the Hospital and saw Mr.RedFox giving his money for charity to save the adults,kids,etc from cancer, another time is when RedFox is mad in the episode of "Deadly mistake" is when Gumball wants to see RedFox mad and decided to do a prank on him,Gumball was able to prank him over 130 tries by actually giving him a bad day, misfortune for Gumball, RedFox already knew it was him all along and tries to deal with it acting like its normal for him, but RedFox had made a rampage and destroyed everything around him, following Gumball and plays the game of Hide&Seek.RedFox is a master at Material Arts,able to do Kung-fu,Taikwondo, and more Material Arts under 30 minutes, RedFox is a fast learner. RedFox shows elegent when fighting, he is very smooth.